· мεмσяιεs σf αłfнειм ·
by HinataElric
Summary: En mi pueblo hay una Leyenda acerca de un Dios Alfar que fue corrompido por la maldad del demonio Aegnor, Mi tatarabuelo, sacrifico su vida para que aquel demonio y el corrompido Dios, no destruyeran nuestro preciado Mundo, después de 250 años, el demonio
1. Prologo

Hola gente Bonita, aqui su HinataElric, pues veran desde hace medio año llevo planeando, lo que es una historia un poco extraña jaja pero me enamore de ella es que, me gusto la tematica que puse Bueno aqui les dejo el prologo espero les guste ^^ saludos a todos y gracias por ller

_**Memories Of alfarHeim By:HinataElric [ AikaRingëril]**_

* * *

Prologo

Hay un lugar que es llamado Hogar de los Alfar (Álfheimr). Las personas que viven allí son llamadas alfares de la luz (Ljósálfar). Pero los Alfar oscuros (Dökkálfar) fueron desterrados por su oscura personalidad, muchos fueron juzgados mal y fueron a parar al reino älvor; Los alfar de La luz tienen apariencia hermosa y mas radiantes que el propio sol mientras que los alfar oscuros por igual hermosos pero con aquella Luz que al dejar Álfheimr se extinguió.

En mi pueblo hay una Leyenda acerca de un Dios Alfar que fue corrompido por la maldad del demonio Aegnor, Mi tatarabuelo, sacrifico su vida para que aquel demonio y el corrompido Dios, no destruyeran nuestro preciado Mundo, después de 250 años, el demonio reencarno… Trayendo consigo premoniciones, acerca de la liberación de Nidhogg, aquel que llevara a los Alfares Oscuros a vencer sobre los De la luz…


	2. Alma

**Hola, aquí iniciando yo, con un Original espero sea de su agrado, dejen reviews, bien me voy saludos y abrazos**

_Memories Of AlfHeim_

_Capitulo 1:_ Alma

__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__

_Tic tac, Tic tac….Aquel sonido tan desesperante, aun mas que el frio, o el hambre que me invade, ¿Cuánto días llevo aquí?, no lo se, pero estoy seguro de que han sido muchos, incluso semanas, meses incluso años….patético…todo aquí en mi ser es patético._

_.- ¿No debería estar muerto?_

"_No…La muerte solo seria una bendición para ti, el sufrir aquí en el mundo de los vivos tan solo es un castigo, por todos los pecados que has cometido."_

_.- ¿Acaso mi vida significa algo?_

"_No, tu vida no significa nada, solo es una pequeña partícula en este gran mundo, una miserable partícula de vida que ah sido corrompida por la existencia de maldad y poderes de gran magnitud que segaron lo que alguna vez fue tu alma."_

_.- ¿Algún día me perdonaran?_

"_No, jamás perdonaran aquellos pecados, que causaron dolor, sufrimiento, rabia, desesperación, jamás perdonaran lo que tú les has quitado."_

_.- ¿Pero puedo cambiar?_

"_No, alguien como tú jamás cambiara."_

_.- ¿Porque? _

"_Porque eres un Demonio, y los demonios siempre traen el terror al mundo."_

_.- ¡Pero soy diferente!_

"_En este mundo, todos somos simples partículas definidas como almas, nuestras almas poseen Aura, y esa aura nos dice que tipo de persona somos…" _

_.- ¿Cómo es mi Aura?_

"_Tu simplemente no tienes Aura… No tienes Alma y No tienes Vida"_

_.- ¡Yo tengo, Alma, aura y Vida! ¡Yo Vivo! ¡Y seré alguien!_

"_No puedes alejar la oscuridad que hay dentro de ese recipiente vacio, no puedes alejar el dolor que llevas marcado en cada parte de tu ser."_

_.- ¡No…pero puedo intentarlo!_

"_Joven demonio, solo consigues ser deshonesto con tu memoria."_

_.- ¡Déjame Salir!_

"_Tu solo estas encadenado a tu mente"_

_.- ¿Cómo salgo?_

"_Tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo, Frey D'Flyrt OreHdulm"_

_.- ¡No me llames por mi nombre de esclavo!_

"_¿Como eh de llamarte entonces?...acaso… ¿D'Flyrt OreHdulm el señor de los mil demonios?"_

_.- Tengo que salir…_

"_Si, lo quisieras esta charla habría terminado hace horas, quizás días, semanas, meses o hasta años"_

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

Los rayos del sol entraban por la gran habitación, resaltaba bastante el color blanco de las paredes debido a la claridad, una mesilla de noche, junto a una gran cama, una lámpara adornaba la habitación y un tapete era lo único que había dentro de ella, un bulto se movió entre las sabanas de la cama, una cabeza con un largo cabello rubio alzo la sabana para asomarse por una gran ventana, los pájaros trinaban felices, y las flores caían debido a el invierno que iba entrando, aquellas aves seguían en su melodioso cantar, Una almohada fue directo a ellos causando el abandono del nido que se apoyaba en un gran árbol de rosas Diamante-

.- "Pobrecillos" –una voz suave y serena sonó- "¿Por qué lo ah hecho señorita?"

.- Odio el ruido por la mañana… -Una joven de blanca tez, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos color rubí salía de la cama, mientras se estiraba un poco- Además, creo que es molesto que esas aves vivan en tus ramas –se dirigió hacia el gran árbol- ¿no crees Gallel?

.- "Pero señorita eso fue muy cruel" –un hermoso rostro se formo en el tronco del gran Árbol-

.- No molestes, solo te eh hecho un favor, deberías agradecerlo –la joven se giro hacia Gallel quien la miraba interrogante - ¿Qué sucede?

.- "Hoy es el día… mi señorita, mis felicidades para usted" – Gallel escondió sus rostro mientras pequeñas rosas caían de sus ramas-

.- Mi cumpleaños no es motivo de felicidad Gallel, -dicho esto salió de aquella habitación, caminaba lentamente por los grandes pasillos de su hogar, había puertas a cada metro y medio, simplemente las miraba aburrida, La rubia se detuvo en una puerta con perilla de Oro Blanco, abrió la puerta, la luz de la habitación la cegó por un momento, entro con cuidado para no hacer ruido y salir de lo que ella creía era su prisión-

.- ¿Tienes algún compromiso? – dijo un joven unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que la poseedora de los ojos color Rubí, de cabello corto color rubio y un tanto desordenado muy parecido a la chica, a diferencia que este poseía unos ojos color zafiro-

.- No… -dijo secamente mientras caminaba hacia una gran balcón que mostraba todo AlfHeim- Solo quería ver la Luz ¿tienes algún con eso?, eh problema Belf

.- Para nada, -sonrió con delicadeza, para después acercarse a la alfar, la abrazo con fuerza mientras le daba un dulce beso en su frente- Al menos puedes aparentar alegría, es tu cumpleaños.

.- Como se lo dije a Gallel, esto no es motivo de felicidad, solo es un día más, porque no lo entienden

Se deshizo del abrazo mientras miraba fijamente aquella hermosa ciudad, rodeada por la vegetación, y lagos cristalinos que conducían una seria de causes que causaban las líneas del rio-

.- Pues me parece, que los alfares opinan lo contrario –sonrió- después de todo eres parte de la Luz de esta gran ciudad y la gran fortaleza de Las almas del Jotunheim y HellHeim

.- ¿Terminaste de hablar? –Lo miro con pereza- No soy la Luz ni fortaleza de nada, sólo soy Aika Ringëril, una Alfar que pronto será desterrada – Aika señaló hacia el cielo - ¿lo ves?

El cielo se tornaba de color granate, el viento comenzaba a soplar con gran fuerza, a lo lejos el mar bramaba haciendo crecer las olas-

.- Hela…-susurro Belf- ella no debe estar aquí.

.- Iré con ella –miro a Belf y sonrió-

La blanca puerta de la habitación se abría con fuerza, una mujer hacia presencia, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cadera, mientras que su cuerpo era esbelto y delineado, su mirada era fuerte, La mitad de su cuerpo era de un ser vivo mientras que la otra extensión de su cuerpo era la de un cadáver, estaba cubierta con una capa blanca, que cubría esa espeluznante parte de su ser-

.- El tiempo se acabo –miro a la rubia mientras extendía su mano-

.- Lo se –Aika toma la mano de la mujer-

.- Diosa Hela, no es necesario esto –Belf alejo a su pequeña hermana del agarre de Hela-

.- Un prior, no tiene el mismo derecho sobre un dios, lo sabias ¿no? –el joven asintió- ¿entonces? Supongo que comprenderás que el tiempo de Aika termino, ya no puede ser uno de ustedes, ahora me acompañara hasta mi Hogar

.- Me niego que mi hermana, resida en el mundo de los muertos –la mirada del joven era firme-

Hela rio suavemente, de su capa saco un báculo con el cual llamo a Gram, un can de gran tamaño apareció en aquella gran habitación, la diosa subió al lomo de este, mientras llamaba a la joven Alfar-

.- Si permaneces más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, me temo que tu existencia terminara mañana

.- No, necesita decírmelo, eh estudiado acerca de lo que me espera

.- La muerte no es algo que se deba de estudiar joven alfar –

Otra diosa hizo su presencia en el lugar, se trataba de Skadi diosa del invierno, de apariencia serena, un poco mas alta de lo que era Hela, su cabello era de color blanco con tonos azul, su piel era pálida tanto que sus venas podían resaltar, portaba un atuendo típico de los lugares helados-

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Skadi? –pregunto Hela apunto de marcharse

.- Saber…–cerro los ojos por un momento mientras respiraba profundamente, mientras la diosa recitaba una oración-

.- La princesa ah decidido acompañarme, así que no interfieras, y regresa a tu hogar

.- No vengo a impedir que te lleves a la princesa contigo, simplemente quiero que ella viva

Hela miro furiosa a Skadi, mientras bajaba de aquel gran can que minutos atrás había montado

.- No me vengas con tonterías, un vivo no puede pisar mis tierras

.- Mantener viva a Aika Ringëril es nuestro deber, y tu bien lo sabes, mi querida Hela

.- Supongo que hare un excepción –suspiro resignada – Bien ahora si es tiempo de irme –volvió a montar a Gram

.- No es necesario que vayas Aika –dijo Belf

.- ¿Porque? – la joven miro a Belf muy confundida

.- Eres mi hermana y desde que naciste jure protegerte con mi vida si era necesario.

.- Belf –susurro Aika-… sabes que no soy tu hermana… -dijo secamente- tu madre era la esposa principal… mi madre solo era una de las tantas que tenia…el rey

.- Eres mi hermana y se acabo, ahora baja de esa bestia…

.- Eres muy valiente al interferir joven prior, si tu hermana no llega a HellHeim antes del amanecer su alma se consumirá.

.- No permitiré que Aika…no permitiré que ella solo sea un contenedor para esa mujer

.- Esa mujer como tu la llamas Belf –hablo Skadi- Nos ayudara en la guerra que se aproxima… así que hela llévatela... ¡ahora!

Hela hizo caso, y desapareció en un destello, dejando a un joven alfar desesperado por recuperar a su hermana, unos segundos pasaron y el prior ya no sintió la presencia de las diosas ni la de su pequeña hermana-

.- ¡Kia! –grita el prior

En una nube de humo aparece una doxy, de cabellos color cobrizo, sus ojos grandes y de color azul como el océano, su estatura igual a la de un humano, y de apariencia parecida a la de una Hada-

.- Dime Belf -dijo doxy

.-Quiero que vayas por Aika…no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, solo hazlo y tráela de vuelta

.- Llevare a los Furion….

.- ¿Quiénes son? -pregunto-

.- Los mejores de los mejores, Son hechiceros que utilizan los fuegos fatuos, como arma la mejor hechicería que se pueda conocer

.- Sabes que confió en ti, eres la mitad de mi alma, así que procura volver- Kia asintió y se marcho

Kia preparo a los Furion, y con ellos emprendió la búsqueda; fue demasiado fácil encontrarlas, pues el Aura de Hela era demasiado fuerte como para poder esconderla.

La mujer del HellHeim, iba a todo lo que Gram podía, necesitaba llegar a su hogar antes del amanecer, y eso no seria fácil. El continente de Rodya era demasiado grande, y la vegetación del lugar era el problema, el gran tamaño de Gram no le hacia posible avanzar como ella deseaba.

Una hora y media había pasado, Aika tan solo miraba con tristeza como se iba alejando de su hogar, pero sabia que su deber era hacer que Gerdhr, una de las mas poderosas hechiceras reencarnara. Suspiraba melancólicamente, trataba de arrepentirse pero ya era tarde, lo sabia, y odiaba su destino.

Hela miraba el camino firmemente sabiendo que les perseguían, acelero el paso, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que Gram, perdiera el equilibrio tirando a Aika, la diosa no se dio cuenta de ello, antes de poder hacer algo, hela fue atacada por varios hechiceros; Hela estaba rodea, uno de los siete Furion que había en el lugar este estaba frente a ella, de la mano del hechicero apareció el cráneo de un cadáver humano, este comenzó a incendiarse, helo se exalto un poco ¿Cómo era posible eso? ., se preguntaba, nadie en eras podía invocar a los fuegos fatuos, a menos que fueran Alfares Oscuros, en su cabeza reinaban las dudas, hela comenzó un cantico para atraer a los fallecidos que hacia en el lugar, las almas de los que habían muerto en batalla aparecían ante ella, brindándole su lealtad, dispuestos a proteger a la reina del infierno, atacaron sin dudar, de las manos de los Furion aparecieron siete cráneos de diferentes razas, los fuegos fatuos aparecieron y eliminaron a los sirvientes de Hela, subió a la princesa de los alfares a Gram y ordeno a este que se marcharan, Gram obedeció, y emprendió la huida, Kia apareció frente a ellos, y empujo a la rubia, esta cayo mientras Gram seguía el paso-

.- Es hora de ir a casa, princesa

.- ¿Kia? –dijo temerosa

.- Belf, me ordeno que la lleve a casa.

.- N-no iré… -se levanto mientras sacudía el polvo en su ropa

.- Si no desea ir por su voluntad la llevare por la fuerza – La doxy empuño la espada que portaba en espalda, y la dirigió hacia el pecho de Aika

.- Dile a Belf que me perdone –dicho esto, la joven corrió hasta internarse en el bosque de los druidas.

Kia perseguía a la princesa sin resultados, ella era demasiado rápido, al final se rindió y regreso con los Furion, Hela había escapado.

Mientras Aika, corría sin pensar en detenerse, hasta que tropezó con una raíz haciéndola caer, lo peor de todo es que, se trataba de una gran pendiente por la cual había caído, la rubia se cubría con sus propias manos, las piedras, lastimaban su cuerpo haciendo grandes raspones, en parte de sus brazos y piernas, la hojarasca escondía las raíces, que causaban heridas mas profundas en el cuerpo de la joven, El cuerpo de la joven no soporto mucho, la pendiente termino, Aika golpeo accidentalmente su cabeza con un gran roca, haciendo que esta perdiera el conocimiento.

Unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el pálido rostro de la joven, Aika abrió sus ojos lentamente, llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, hizo en gesto de dolor, miro su mano, en ella había sangre, en todo su cuerpo había sangre, Aika estaba asustada, trato de levantarse pero la mano de alguien se lo impidió, Aika miro al dueño de aquella pálida mano, sus rostro era muy pálido, sus ojos eran de color azabache, su cabello era largo y platinado, su mirada era serena, de dolor, de confusión-

.- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto la joven alfar

.- Alguien que te ah esperado por años…

__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__*___*__

! Eso es todo por el momento!


End file.
